


Gambler's Last Deal

by Riven_Charlatan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riven_Charlatan/pseuds/Riven_Charlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short free style poem narrative based on the things that may have been going through the head of Ezra Standish near the end of the episode "Serpents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambler's Last Deal

Just another roll of the dice?  
Just another deal of the cards?  
Just another lonely night.  
His luck ran out and left him with  
a whiskey bottle and an empty heart.  
Drink no longer enough solace.  
He had taken a gamble on life  
and he had lost.  
Time to pay off his debts.  
His iron will at the table  
crumbled to dust with his tears.  
Alone as always with only his  
fears to guide him.  
One more unlucky hand.  
One more unfortunate draw.  
His emotions all buried  
beneath a cold façade.  
Empty, aching, pointless yearning.

 

All his debts having been paid  
with his very soul,  
he absconds into the night,  
like a silent memory.  
Alone, a weary soul pushes onward.  
Leaving behind the only place  
that has ever felt like home.  
No longer is he needed  
in the world of honest men.  
Just another slap in the face.  
Just another scar on his soul.  
Just another wasted breath.  
Hopeless, meaningless days  
give way to haunted, tortured nights.  
He has had enough,   
His heart no longer strong.  
Shattered, scattered, used and broken.

 

And so he does this   
for the greater good  
of those he loves.  
Not to cause grief and sorrow.  
They must accept that he  
is no longer worthy of their company.  
As he himself is no longer trapped  
with those words  
that sting and burn  
like wounds from a dozen knives.  
Just another day in his life.  
Just another excuse.  
Just another fading dream.  
He runs, hoping  
peace will be restored.  
They need no longer worry  
about his loyalties or lack thereof.  
His frailties a thing forgotten.  
They are free, though it kills him.  
Numbing, desolate, angry sobbing.

 

True he had grown to love the town  
he protected  
and his fellow riders.  
However he knew not to expect that love returned.  
His wistfulness soon gave way  
to despair too great for words.  
wanting to be ‘one of them’  
but not man enough.  
Never any use to anyone.  
Just another unwarranted feeling.  
Just another cloud in the sky.  
Just another notch on his gun.  
Owing his life to the devil  
and running like a dog.  
His derringer, his only consolation.  
He lost more than he’d gained  
as usual, nothing new.  
Hand shaking, he takes another drink.  
What he wants is impossible.  
And he knows this all too well.  
Crying, lying, Silent suffering.

 

No more reason left to fight  
When all he causes is bitterness.  
For in his very being he knows  
he is only a scoundrel  
who dared to believe  
that he could be a hero.  
Only in a fairytale world.  
Fitting in nowhere.   
Belonging to no one.  
Rather like a man without a name.  
His sorrow will shortly be at its end.  
As he slips quietly into eternity  
without a struggle.  
Just another heartache.  
Just another unrelenting goodbye.  
Just another failure.  
Bleeding, hell-bound, logic fading.

 

Dazed and tired,  
head spinning, lacking strength.  
He lays down in the sand  
and tries to forget what he  
almost had.  
Just another disappointment.  
Just another empty promise.  
Just as well anyway.  
His heart now heavy,  
his soul undone.  
The fire gone now  
from his eyes.  
He is beaten  
with a thousand lashes  
and has no more will to live.  
So he falls, soul bleeding  
as much if not more than body.  
Today he has ceased to be.  
Nothing.  
Erased from history by his own hand.


End file.
